Warning: Walking Dead
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: A Shane/Randall fic! Shane never really could tolerate Randall so he does what he does; Rated M for a reason! Warnings Inside!


**A/N: Well read the warnings below and you will understand! Randall/Shane pairing! Shane teaches the kid a lesson he won't ever forget**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one nor do I make profit from the making of this! I proudly leave it to AMC and Mr. Kirman and Frank Darabont! **

**Warnings: Sexual abuse, humiliation, rape, slash and alcohol use!**

**Danger Ahead: Walking Dead**

**::**

Randall was fucking scared out of his own mind, he didn't know what to do. He was fucking bound by the wrists and blind-folded like some kind of animal."So you goin' to talk or what?" a cold metal pistol burned against the back of Randall's skull, as Shane shoved him forward, almost stumbling over his own two feet, arms tied in front of him.

He gritted his teeth together and groaned; "Fuck you, I already told you I don't know!" Randall's choice of words were heavy but to Shane's ears they were nothing at all as he shoved him again. Shane grew more abuseful in his gestures, and even his words. "Dont talk to me like that, man!" Randall took one more step forward into the green wood, and tripped over a tree root, falling over hard blind-folded and tied. Fuck!

He wanted to swear so fucking badly right now, his ankle burning and his leg bruised. Shane sounded rather irritated and aggrivated reaching forward to pull the younger one by the arm, forcing him to stand. He was rough and growled as he pushed the kid into a tree, his weight on only one foot. "Now are you goin' to tell me where they are or am I goin' to have to beat it outta' ya!" his breath was warm and alarming against Randall's face, nothing but darkness blinding him from the face that was before him, gun aimed steadily at his temple.

Randall bit his top lip for a second and wiggled against the tree. "I don't know, please, please don't kill me, I don't know!" his voice was twisted with sadness and fear, and the older man put one hand at the back of his head, and suddenly his forehead met with the warm damp material of Shane's shoulder as fingers fumbled to untie the blind-fold.

Shane was delicate and had the blind-fold in his fingers, letting it slip through onto the ground. Shane met the kid's dark brown eyes, expressionless.

The boy was obviously scared of what Shane was going to do, that gun still pointed his way, but at his abdomen. "Please, please don't shoot me!" he was still pushed up against the tree, hands tied in front of him, his wrists red and chaffed from so much struggling. Almost too quickly, Shane let the gun go and moved in closer, his hands going where they both knew they shouldn't. "Just tell me, kid it'll save your ass," his hands grew strong, fingers digging into the muscles just below the neck and Randall fidgetted from the slight discomfort.

"I told you I don't know...I don't," Randall's eyes glistened, looking deep into those dark emerald eyes of Shane's.

Before either of them knew, Randall pressed his lips against Shane's lips, tasting salt and dirt mixed with blood. He backed up and hit his back into the tree hard, nearly leaving him breathless and that's when Randall knew he was in for a hell of a situation. Shane backed up a step, looked down at his feet hands on his hips, then back up at the kid that pecked him. He didn't really react the way he normally would; Shane Walsh was a different man; a vicious, unpredictable man.

His eyes snapped back at Randall's and he smirked, licking his lips. Silence overcame both of them as Randall struggled against the binds again and pushed himself into Shane, lips quivering for more. Shane's hands grabbed the boy by the shoulders to push him back but for some reason that didn't really click in either of their heads, Shane forced the kid back into him and went in for a brutal kiss.

Randall croaked loud behind the kiss, his brows furrowing together. Shane over-took Randall's body and pushed his own against his causing him to fall back into the tree, popping his back in the process, with one arm above his head in case the kid tried something. Shane himself didn't even know why he was doing this, but he couldn't stop himself. He's never had so much sexual tension built up inside him that he knew of and it was strong. The kiss itself lasted for about five minutes, a complete make-out session with a kid not even half his age, tongues dancing, saliva mixing.

The gun was still at his feet, both of Shane's hands coming down to rest at Randall's hips, feeling him jerk in response.

The darkness was cool and warm all the same and their body heat grew intense as well as their newly discovered lust for eachother. No longer were the feelings, the urges of killing Randall in Shane's thoughts, all he wanted now, all he craved was the boy's youth and his body.

Randall didn't know how much longer it will take for the others of his group to get to him, but at this point he didn't really give a shit. He could feel Shane's body tense up beneath those clothes of his, his skin hot even though it was cool and breezy tonight. For some reason, Shane broke the kiss and left Randall alone in a confused bubble, back against the tree, arms tied in front of him. They both looked at one another, before Shane growled something awful like he was some kind of crazed walker and knocked his fist into the tree right beside the kid's face; luckily for Randall he wasn't aiming to hurt him.

Silence was the one winning here; Shane came back and pressed himself up against Randall losing his thoughts in the boy's warm lips. Shane thrust his body into Randall's getting soft childish whimpers in response, his hands at the kid's hips. Their lips left for one second to breathe, and looking into each other's eyes before colliding back into one so hard, and painful, Randall didn't know if he could go on.

No one really spoke; it was useless. If they didn't finish up their little game quickly they would surely be encountered by several walkers and neither of them needed that right now. As Shane broke the kiss to take in some air, he cocked his head and fled to Randall's neck, breathing heavy and groaning sweetly, his hands gliding across the boy's warm stomach from underneath the shirt. Randall jumped and broke away from the touch, afraid of what was going to happen; he began to fret and his eyes pointed down, almost like he was ashamed of something.

Shane didn't like it and cursed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at him, his own hands trying to hide what he was ashamed of. Shane's eyes examined the boy's body carefully and soon found the problem.

Randall licked his lips, tasting everything that Shane was; Shane smirked and dug his hand into his cargo pants, pulling out a switchblade. The sight of it shining in the moonlight scared Randall, and so had the expression that held onto Shane's head but he wasn't planning on using it for penetration. He looked down at Randall's hands, and began to cut at the rope. Randall was extremely pleased and happy; "Now we can get this little thing over with if you keep your eyes on me and listen," Shane spoke, as soon as the binds were cut and he was able to move his arms again.

Randall knew he had many new escape chances but Shane here was the bigger man; he'd be dumb to make a run for it now. Randall licked his lips again and took the chance. He ran and ran!

Shane was surely on his tail, and not far behind when Randall took a look; the kid didn't want to give Shane the pleasure of playing with him and not let Randall enjoy any of it, fuck that! He continued to run, his lungs on fire, dodging tree branches, jumping over logs but one thing he didn't know was that Shane Walsh was a star athlete in his high school days and he had him on the ground before Randall could even realize what the hell happened. Shane was heavy on top of him, all of his weight crushing him completely, cheek grinded into the wet cool dirt.

"Finally when we were gettin' along, why'd you have to screw things up, boy?" Shane let one arm push into the back of his neck holding him against the earth beneath him, as the other hand roamed free, enjoying a lot of Randall as he could.

**.**

Walkers were surely going to wander up yet that never happened. Shane's breathing was light, quickly becoming heavy and ragged as his hard groin pressed against Randall's lower back so close to the middle of his ass. He became slightly uncomfortable as he was forced being the object of Shane's sick game, being rubbed upon, felt up and whatever else Shane wanted to do. "Get off, please I won't tell anyone, please just stop!" the boy was just as nervous and afraid as Shane was lustful and vicious, his fingers pulling at the back of his jeans.

Randall's never been in this kind of situation before and he was beginning to fret and fear him deeply. "I know you ain't goin' to tell just lay back and enjoy it," Shane thrust his hips harder into Randall's backside, his fingers pulling the jeans down further on his lovely ass.

The night's air was cold and it was chilly against Randall's half discovered ass, Shane's hard ass erection twitching between the kid's cheeks. Randall shut his eyes tightly taking in Shane's scent and the dirt staining his face. He braced himself a little too much, fingers penetrating the dirt, and toes curling inside his shoes, with all of his muscles aching. He wanted to cry out for help, any help would do, even a little bit of distraction from the walkers.

The next thing Randall could recognize was the warm firm grip on one of his bare ass cheeks and it sent unwanted shivers of pleasure down to the tips of his toes, causing him to gasp and chirp.

Shane's lips formed a smile as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the boy's neck, suckling on the one bone that started his entire vertebre. Randall moved around on the ground as much as he could with all of Shane's weight crushing him, his ribs popping randomly as he wiggled, Shane's hand moving further down to slip between his thighs. Randall knew now would be a great time to scream but Shane caught him in the act and put one hand over his mouth hard, biting harshly on the hard edges of his ear.

"You'd be quiet if you know what's good for you," the clinking chime of a belt coming free rang in the kid's ears and he dropped it right beside his face, frightening him even more to the point of nervous sweating and thinking. Shane sat up right, his thighs tight around Randall's little waist, staring at the back of his head with a smirk that was demented and devious.

Randall has never been the one being fucked and now that he was, by a fucking grown man twice his size he was literally tearing up and silently sobbing with his face melted in the dirt. "Come on man, let me go I won't tell, please, please," Randall's begs and pleads only led Shane on even more; he enjoyed hearing him beg. Shane's lips curved into a slight grin as his hands wondered around the kid's body, further exploring more uncharted areas on his skin. Randall gasped and wiggled beneath the unwanted touch, his face flushed and hot. He'd never been touched or groped there by another man before, never and now that it was happening he felt frightened.

"Calm down," Shane's voice was obviously quiet but the tone was strong and forceful as Randall arched his body upward as the older man's hand went to grab his grown erection.

The kid was ashamed of himself.

.

Shane continued to touch, grope and stroke the boy until his cries drove him mad and he went in for the kill. Randall heard the terrifying sound of a zipper and a button popping free and the worst happened for the boy. One hand covering his dirty mouth and the other pumping his pipe, he wanted to fucking scream!

Shane removed his one hand from Randall's dick and used it to grab his own positioning himself behind the kid. "You're sick, man, I didn't do nothin' to deserve this!" the boy was definitely lying; Shane snickered devilishly and put his palm on the middle of Randall's back pushing him into the dirt before thrusting his hips against the boys ass, when he entered quite harshly. Randall felt so much pain, never in his life had he felt so hurt and torn before; it was a terrible feeling as he continued, Shane's strength over-powering him.

The wind picked up and so did Shane's thrusts and movements. "P-please stop...uh!" Randall cried pretty loud and that's when Shane's hand came and covered the boy's mouth again and his chest came and melted into Randall's warm back.

"Not goin' to stop boy, you get what you deserve," his voice was ragged and hard with his lips smashed up against Randall's right ear, bitting deep into the cartilage, which sent shivers and pain down his spine. He wanted to show the kid no mercy; he'd raped women after women with those so-called 'buddies' of his now Shane was here to show the little bastard whose boss.

The boy's grunts and moans of pain were soft, tears rolling down his face, while Shane just kept going, his own sounds of pleasure hidden as he bit into his bottom lip, breathing heavy and so close to finishing.

The pain was still recognizable and the struggles grew. "I'm sorry!" Randall's cry was breathless as he held his head up as best he could, using the only muscles he could use right now to wiggle beneath Shane's massive body, but it was too hard. Now he understood how they felt, how those girls, those women felt as they were being assaulted, raped beneath them it made him almost sick.

Shane wasn't stopping yet; Randall's insides fluttered and spazzed as Shane pulled out and forced back in, Shane's back erect so he can look at the boy beneath him, and watch him whine and cry, fingernails full of dirt. "Am I supposed to believe you?" Shane stopped only for a second or two just to hear what Randall had to say, his throbbing organ still inside him, with his palms on either side of his waist. Randall stopped struggling and almost stopped breathing as well, turning his head to try to get a look at Shane. "Yeah because I am sorry, I am sorry please!" just as that was said Shane snickered quietly and rolled his hips again, thrusting harder than before. Randall screamed, but not that loud only loud enough for Shane to become furious. Both of their bodies moved together, as Shane's dirty moans quickly mixed with Randall's.

**.**

**.**

Rick and the others could be out looking for Randall and Shane, so picking up the pace was probably the best thing.

Shane continued to pound the boy harder and harder, bodies moving as one and skin rubbing against hot skin. Something about Randall and the way he cried, the way he moved against him made Shane's body tingle in unwanted delight. He hated that he wanted more of him.

Randall heard Shane growl and curse in obvious pleasure feeling the hardness of his hips smack straight against him, his hard member building pain deep inside him. It was almost too strange how Randall hasn't bled at all without the use of any liquid to start, but who the fuck really cared now? It's already been done without anything and now it had to be finished and Randall could feel it. Shane's fingers dug deep into his hips as he forced his ass high in the air and scooted forward for a deeper penetration, pulling his jeans down a little further for better access. Randall felt disgusting;

How will the others, if he will survive this, react to him? How will he be able to tell the others about being raped like a bitch in the woods, fuck they'd make fun of him and he'd never see the end of it, hell they'd probably kill him, and Philip definitely wouldn't tolerate that shit!

Shane cursed into his ear, bit into the back of his neck and gave one last thrust before he relieved himself; load after load inside the kid, leaving him in a sticky disgusting mess as Shane kissed the back of his neck and stood up, shaking his dick clean. Shane could still feel the stomach contractions and damn it almost felt like he had to fucking release again. As Shane put himself back in his pants without zipping, he stood over the boy who just lay there cursing and crying in the dirt. He looked pathetic and fucking filthy just like those women and girls they fucked! That boy deserved more than what Shane did, but there wasn't enough time before Rick and the others find out. "Fuck YOU!" Randall cursed so loud and Shane got down to one knee and flipped him over. Shane grabbed him by the jaw and got close in his face. He spit in his direction but not on him; Randall flinched and felt so vulnerable and scared with his own dick laying out in the open again for Shane to handle.

He thought for a second that he was going to curse him out and punch him in the face, but instead Shane parted his lips only slightly and smiled, his eyelids heavy. "Why the hell did you kiss me?" was all he really said, as his fingers moved from his one thigh to Randall's warm dick, squeezing it.

Randall gasped from the contact and his eyes squeezed shut! He still had one hand on the kid's jaw pinching his lips together for him to play with. "Answer me!" Shane yelled, his voice rough as his grip grew more severe and angry. "I-I don't know, I've never really kiss another man, sorry!" Randall moved around on the ground trying to move his hand from his dick but it was impossible as Shane topped him again and pushed his back into the ground.

.

Shane left the boy with bruises, cuts, a broken nose, and his pants down to his ankles. What happened next was what neither of them really expected; Shane stood him up, kissed his lips one last time before positioning his hands right on his head and twisted his neck. He killed the boy and looked at him for a moment or so before actually leaving; his body went completely numb and his arms were limp at his sides the wind cool against his bare head.

What a night this had become;

::

E/N: Sorry if you guys didn't really enjoy it, so this will probably be the last time I put Randall/Shane together well in this kind of situation anyway, rape scares me! Thanks for reading if you did!


End file.
